At Times, Love Is
by Fragments of Time
Summary: Not a songfic. Franziska teaches Adrian to dance. Fradrian


Something short I wrote because I wanted to write about them dancing.

* * *

><p>Franziska had a feeling this conversation was going to be foolish as soon as Adrian began it by asking,<p>

"Do you know how to dance?"

Of course, that was one of many things she had studied as a child, though only refined things such as ballet. "I recall some better than others, but yes." She wasn't sure she really wanted to know what prompted the question, so she didn't ask. She was pretty sure Adrian would elaborate, anyway.

She fidgeted a little, a slight blush on her face. "Well, someplace nearby is having a dance as a fundraiser, so… do you want to go?" She gave Franziska her best hopeful look – the one that tended to make her willing to participate in things she would otherwise deem too foolish.

"Let me guess – you were given this idea by Maya Fey?" Ever since Adrian had become friends with the girl, Maya had started giving her suggestions for things to do together. It wasn't that they needed any relationship advice, so she could only assume they were things rejected by Phoenix as ideas on how he could both show his feelings for and win over Edgeworth.

"Yes," she replied, a bit amused. She knew Franziska tended to think Maya's ideas were quite childish and, therefore, foolish.

She pretended to think it over, not wanting to give in too easily. "I suppose it would be alright."

She gave Franziska a quick kiss, "It'll be fun – you won't regret it!"

"I know I won't," she replied, fondness in her tone.

"Oh, um, there's just one thing, though," Adrian said, trying to make it seem sudden, as though she had just remembered. "Will you teach me how to dance?"

Franziska looked at her as though in slight disbelief before finally settling for asking, "How do you know it'll be fun if you've never done it?"

"Because I'll be with you!" she replied happily.

Franziska looked away in embarrassment, though it was the pleasant type. She could hardly argue with that. "Very well, then." She led Adrian to an open space in the living room. "I will teach you the waltz. It is a rather simple, yet classic ballroom dance."

"Okay," she replied.

"Alright, I will be the lead, so you will be doing these steps." She demonstrated, trying to go slowly. Admittedly, she wasn't much of a teacher. "One, two, three, one, two, three… you'll probably want to start out more slowly." She stopped, "Give it a try. If it helps you to count out loud, you should do so."

Adrian slowly tried to copy Franziska. She counted out loud, but she was paying more attention to her feet than the rhythm. Franziska hoped that this was not indicative of her sense of rhythm, or she was really going to have her work cut out for her. After a while, though, Adrian seemed to get the hang of it, and the rhythm became even.

"Good," she observed. "Let's try it together, then – no music for now." She took Adrian's left hand in her right and put the other on her waist.

"Where does my right hand go?" Adrian asked, although she felt like she should probably already know this.

Franziska took it and placed it on her shoulder. "Right here." She then resumed her former position. "Ready? And… one, two, three, one, two, three…" She continued counting for a few minutes before stopping, but she continued to dance. "See? It's not so difficult."

"No, it's not," Adrian agreed.

"Would you like to try it with music? It will have to be much faster, though."

"Let's try it," she decided. "I think I've got the hang of this."

"Alright." She went to her CD player and put on "Waltz of the Flowers." Returning to Adrian, she took her hand, bowing, and asked, "May I have this dance?"

"You may," she replied, impressed by the small but romantic gesture.

With that, they began to dance. The pace was faster than she had expected, and she found herself watching her feet.

Franziska could tell Adrian was confused, so she began to count again. Once she had counted a few measures and Adrian seemed to have caught up, she said, "Look up here," still matching the beats, before continuing her counting as normal.

Adrian sheepishly looked back up, knowing she wasn't supposed to be staring at their feet. After a while, she decided, "I think I get the rhythm now."

Franziska stopped counting, saying nothing else until she was sure Adrian really had gotten the hang of the rhythm. "You're doing very well," she finally said.

"I had a good teacher," she replied happily… only to nearly step on Franziska's foot, as she had kept counting in her head.

"Perhaps you're not quite ready to multitask it."

"Yeah, I guess not," she agreed, watching her feet again until she got back into the rhythm.

"You'll get the hang of it soon enough, I'm sure." She noticed the song nearing its end. "Would you like to try it with another song?"

"Sure."

Franziska put on another waltz, this time one Adrian was not familiar with. Like this, they continued to dance for quite some time until Adrian became skilled enough to keep up without having to watch her feet, and even to have conversation.

"You learn at a fast pace, Adrian Andrews," Franziska told her, admittedly a bit impressed at how she had so quickly gone from a complete lack of ability to dance to dancing almost skillfully.

She wasn't sure what to say, so instead she smiled and kissed Franziska. "Now, what do you say we go do a different type of dance?" She knew it was cheesy, and that was why she said it.

"A different kind of…?" She frowned. She was pretty sure she knew what Adrian was getting at, but really? What kind of innuendo was that? "By this, you mean…"

"Exactly what you think I mean," she said. She couldn't help but to be amused as Franziska's look very clearly showed her thoughts.

"What a foolish metaphor."

Adrian pretended to pout, trying her best not to laugh. "Does that mean you don't want to?"

Franziska realized then that Adrian was just messing with her. "Fool," she responded, also not serious. The two of them went towards their bedroom.


End file.
